


Fun Fake FBI IDs

by HonorSkywalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Doctor Who, NCIS, Roswell (TV), Supernatural, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fake FBI IDs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came across a blank FBI ID from the X-Files and decided that it would be fun to give that a go with different characters. I yet may write little ficlets to go along with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAMF boys of Supernatural

 

 

 


	2. BAMF Multiverse Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Ladies

 

 


	3. Tony DiNozzo Alternates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would NCIS have been like if Tony had become an FBI Agent?

 


	4. Kermit Mulder & Miss Piggy Scully FBI X-Files Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kermit Mulder & Piggy Scully FBI X-Files Division  
> Cue spooky doo music

 


End file.
